


None the Wiser

by smauglet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, But for Evil, College for Aspiring Villains, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Fluff, Kinda Thriller, Knives, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smauglet/pseuds/smauglet
Summary: In a world where some people could choose to be a superhero or a villain, why not be a villain? Aliases Antisepticeye and Darkiplier are aspiring villains learning at Central College of Miscreant, doing their best to be the worst. Yet behind their aliases there are so much more going on...AU where Anti was constructed by Jack ever since he unexpectedly gained abilities, and Dark is the villain trying to live up to people's expectation by burying Mark.





	1. Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Antisepticeye and Darkiplier are not owned by me, and this work of fiction is merely for entertainment purposes! This is my very first time posting here, so every feedback means a lot to me :D

Life wasn't great for Jack, but that's to be expected when he enrolled to European Union College of Miscreant.

Truth be told, it wasn't his life purpose to destroy the world and be evil, but Jack figured it would be better than learning to become a superhero. He wasn't about that law-abiding, being the inert community's dependable role model kinda life.

His parents were inert. He was inert until he turned 25. Back then Jack thought that he was just so jittery about finding a job and start his own life; but he was glitching all over the place. One second he was sitting down in front of his laptop, the next second he was standing in front of the mirror. His dyed green hair looked like it glowed--and the next moment he was sitting on his bed.

Jack couldn't sleep that night. Not because he's scared of what might happen next, but mostly because he kept glitching out of his bed. To his floor. To his kitchen. To his knife.

That was when he realized he needed to control or channel his newfound abilities. So he enrolled himself to a college. Again. Only this time, everything is so different. Everyone admitted that they were up to no good. Everybody lied, but nobody covered it up. It was weirdly refreshing for him.

It took some time to adjust to his evildoing lifestyle, but after a year everything fell into its place. Jack got a better evil pseudonym for his villain alter ego, ate a lot of pizzas, collected a good amount of knives, and most importantly, he could glitch and shift reality a bit when he's in a good mood.

But he wasn't in a good mood today. He felt like he should be in a better mood, since his reality-shifting ability is pretty rare in Europe. He could glitch into a video game store and took some games that were way too overpriced, but his professors expected more.

So, Jack got transferred to Central College of Miscreant at Los Angeles.

The place itself wasn't so bad. It truly made him feel like he was inherently evil or something, with gargoyles and other creepy stuff all around. This place was supposedly the very first learning center for people who had pure evil bloodline.

Jack was both excited and terrified to be here; but hey! Change is scary, but not always bad.

Also, he could start introducing himself as his villain alias, Anti. Maybe that way it would feel less personal when he waved around his knife.

+++

Jack would admit now that it's kinda bad.

Jetlag hit him hard when he was sorting out his previous academic reports at the college administration office. Jack couldn't really focus on what was going on. The administration person said something about curriculum, dorm, and... Whatever, maybe he'd learn along the way.

At the end of their meeting, Jack got a key card for his temporary dorm room. Finally, some rest for his jet-lagged mind. He made his way quickly towards the housing area. Well, as quickly as possible for someone carrying bags and too many boxes.

Still, he arrived shortly. Jack let out a sigh of relief, scanned his card, and entered the room without hesitation.

"What the hell? How did you get into my room?" An unexpected deep voice greeted him, and it made Jack jump backwards a little. It was definitely not some kind of sentient, evil Alexa, since the room Jack entered already had personal belongings all over the place. No one told anything about a roommate. No one expected a roommate.

Even the room itself wasn't designed for two people.

But Jack decided to talk his way out, like his always did. "Card." He answered gingerly while holding up the key card.

"That's not an answer," The voice grew closer, and Jack could see the man coming towards the door from behind a wall. He was slightly taller than Jack, but awfully more menacing because of the lack of color on his figure. Jack tried not to jump again; yet he glitched himself further into the room.

But Jack realized; he couldn't be nervous. Anti wasn't a nervous guy! So he smiled creepily and let himself glitch slightly. Jack could see the other man's face slightly grew worried. Just what he needed to pick up his confidence.

"Is it not?" Jack muttered in soft yet raspy voice. "I have this room's card too, can't ya see? My rights to stay here is as valid as ya!"

Suddenly, a blue and red shadow emerged from the other man's body. Oh no. Jack couldn't figure out what type of ability was that. But he remained calm for Anti's sake.

The blue and red shadow kept pulsating as the taller man approached Jack slowly. Jack couldn't look anywhere else but the dancing shadows behind the colorless man, couldn't hear anything else but the low grumble coming from the other man. It even felt like Jack shouldn't even think about not hearing what he's about to say.

Was that his ability?

"You should go back to the administration office and ask for room transfer. You should do it... Now." His voice sent shivers towards Jack's spine.

Jack didn't want to move away, but he did. Involuntarily. His legs started to move on its own towards the door. As soon as Jack left the room, the other man slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Jack could only ask to himself as he strutted towards the administration office, probably. So creepy, and yet so amazing! Jack could only look forward to the rest of his year here.


	2. Silent Scream

Mark didn't know what was that guy's deal. Just walked into his dorm room like that? That guy was lucky that he appeared when Mark was doing practically nothing, not when he was doing his lab reports or something. If so, that guy would be dead where he stood.

Unfortunately, there was a rule against murder in the campus area or towards any member of this college. Well, even if the rule wasn't there Mark won't actually kill the guy. He wasn't in the mood to clean up murder-related mess. Also, it won't really prove himself to his ancestors, or even his parents.

Whoever that guy was, he deserved to get a glimpse of Mark's ability. After all, practice makes perfect when it comes to manipulation-based ability.

Manipulation through vocal communication had been a trademark of the Iplier house; even some of his relatives could do it without making eye contact with the target. Generations of his house had graduated with flying colors and even taught at Central College of Miscreant-- but when Mark thought he could get used to all of the high expectations, it felt like his own internal organs betrayed him.

"You don't have the guts to hurt people." The last words he heard as he left the Iplier mansion kept resonating within him. It wasn't wrong. Mark couldn't even tell people to kill their pet goldfish. Not that he couldn't say the commands, but it was just empty words. The person didn't do it.

But the words are false now. Mark learned that he could just pull the goldfish out of their tank himself.

Mark should get something done before he drowned in his own thoughts. It was only the start of the semester, but some of his professors decided to already bury their students with tasks. As expected, evil curriculum for evildoing students.

Just as Mark opened his laptop, someone knocked on the door.

"Are ya sure? There's no other way?" Mark could hear a muffled voice from outside the door. The voice had an accent like the green-haired guy from before. Mark really hoped that was just his brain messing with him.

"There's no mistake. We'll sort this out, but we need to contact the dean first. It'll take a while. And it's better to live with a roommate than sleeping in the corridors, hm?" Wait, was that Counselor Puppet Master? What was he doing here?

Mark finally opened the door. As he expected, the counselor and the guy from before greeted him. Mark noticed that the green-haired man was less glitchy from before, so good for him.

"Dark, I am pleased to tell you that you will acquire a living company for a while, or maybe even a year! This is Anti, also from the Faculty of Manipulation." His voice sounded cheerful. Which was weird, because the counselor never seemed to be... Cheerful. All words escaped Mark when Counselor Puppet Master smiled as he motioned Anti to enter his room.

"Great to meet ya again, Dark! Hope I won't bug you that much." Anti said as he placed his boxes one by one near Mark's desk. Or their desk. Mark wanted to respond with a retort, but he was beckoned by the counselor.

"Listen, Darkiplier. He was sent here from Europe to figure out his type of ability. You've seen it, correct?"

Mark nodded in response.

"For now, he's majoring in reality shift. From his reports, his glitching abilities are making him like a jack of all trades, but a master of none. He has the potential to be recruited by the destruction faculty, so to speak."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "You're saying that I should watch out for him?"

"I'm saying that I could entrust a member of the Iplier family to watch over him. I will send good words towards your fellow relatives if you bear this task."

A lot of questions passed through Mark's mind, as he never had a chance to study the nature of glitch-type abilities. Should he be wary? What kind of unexpected should he be expecting? But Mark couldn't risk asking Counselor Puppet Master anything that would make him seem incapable. He could just try to survive and improvise, as usual.

"I'll make sure that he won't be left out," Mark whispered a white lie. He had no plans to take care of the guy, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to ignore Anti completely. Absolutely unbeneficial to ignore a potential helping hand and future test subject.

***  
"Ya know, I'll just sleep in my sleeping bag later, it's fine. Do your own thing, Dark!" Anti said as he rolled out the army green sleeping bag and sat on it. Mark paid no mind, as per Anti's request.

But as soon as Mark opened his book on Communication for Manipulation, he heard a faint sound of drums from behind. He tried to ignore it, but only to get further distracted by Anti trying to replicate the sound of the drums with his mouth.

Mark closed his book with a thud and turned around to Anti who was still immersed in the sound of drums. He was wearing earphones? This won't do if Mark wanted to "tell" him to shut up.

So Mark sat down on the floor, right in front of Anti. Mark focused his sight on Anti's eyes, trying to find a way to stab him right in his brain--but with words. But Anti seemed to be completely focused on his phone; his eyes crinkled with excitement and lit up in focus. Mark could take that Anti might know more than a thing or two about drumming.

The beats sounded like a popular rock song that he should know, but he didn't. The type of song that would make you feel like you can run a full marathon or something. As the beats got progressively faster, Mark could see Anti's eyes goes back and forth, trying to keep up with the tempo.

In the end, Mark broke Anti's attention with his sneeze.

"Silence!" Mark frantically spat out his request as soon as their eyes met. The deafening silence indicated the success of Mark's abilities. 

The silence was even louder than the sound of drums.

Mark couldn't even hear anything from Anti. His mouth opened and closed, but both of them couldn't hear anything. It felt like Mark was watching a really good pantomime show about someone who was confused and somewhat angry.

Mark would lie if he said he didn't feel bad, but he was mostly entertained by how badly he messed up his so-called spell. It felt like he was aiming a gun at someone's head but accidentally missed, yet still made a clear shot through the heart.

Anti motioned towards his throat and pointed at Mark, face scrunched up in anger. Even when he tried to snap his fingers, there was no sound. Mark couldn't help to laugh at Anti's attempt to break out of the spell; it was awfully hilarious! 

Anti ruffled his green hair, trying to express his frustration. Man, this might be time for Mark to undo the spell since Anti's figure kept phasing in and out. The glitches sounded like an overheated electric panel box, and Mark didn't like that.

"Alright, regain your voice and sound." Mark said softly. But Anti didn't particularly respond to that. He just leaned towards the side of Mark's bed in silence, face still stuck to his frustrated expression. Was it because Mark didn't make eye contact with him? Mark scooted himself so he was face to face with Anti.

"Hey--" 

"BOO! DID I SCARE YA?!" Anti screamed on top of his lungs, causing Mark to tumble backward a bit. "THAT'S WHAT YA GET FOR MAKIN' ME SILENT, NOW I'M JUST GONNA SCREAM AT YA! Dick."

Well, Mark should've expected that when he decided to be nice to a guy. Next time Dark needed a practice dummy, he won't go easy on Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)
> 
> if you are curious, counselor puppet master is inspired by Chu Shuzi, a character in a really awesome Chinese drama called Guardian!!


	3. Dark Thoughts

Just when Jack thought he could relax with the concept of not being his alter ego all the time, this Dark guy sure ruined that hope for him.

"One hell of a guy," Jack remembered what Counselor Puppet Master said. "Most violent of the Iplier name, I'd say. Since the others could simply tell someone to steal or kill, but he prefers to take the matter to his own hand."

'The Iplier name?' Jack wanted to ask the counselor, but the words stuck to his throat after he heard the rest of the counselor's words. Well, it's kind of Anti's job description to hang out with all sorts of violent, cruel, and bad people. But Jack wasn't so sure that living with an ambitious soon-to-be villain is a great idea. Jack had to take a break from being Anti, after all.

But it seemed like there was no other way except the counselor's solution.

Jack didn't know how long he needed to put up with this bullshit, but he'll deal with it. It wasn't only Dark who had tricks up his sleeve, alright. Jack could teleport Dark to the nearest lake or maybe mess with his alarm clock so it sounded like screaming goats.

He sighed silently. Jetlag really messed up his brain, schedule, everything! Jack only took a short afternoon nap after the whole silent catastrophe, and now he couldn't go back to sleep. This might be a great time to find more info about a certain member of the Iplier family.

Weirdly, there was a Wikipedia page about the family. Jack was expecting some sort of social media page or blogs, but okay. This family must've been a big deal, maybe even some sort of role model towards the pure blooded evildoers. 

On the page, there was so little information about Dark; he was only mentioned as a student in Central College of Miscreant after he discontinued his studies at the Institute of Crime Engineering.

That sounded like a serious issue for Dark, but man does that sound made-up for Jack. Why didn't he just enroll himself to the evil version of his past degree; music production and sound engineering? He'd get fewer knife cuts that way.

Other than that, should Jack made notes on how... notable the Iplier family were? Respectable and quite scary, honestly. Now he knew better than accidentally getting in a beef with one--except, he might already have a personal problem with one.

+++

Bad news, Dark's alarm already sounded like screaming goats.

"Oh-- Jeez! That scared the shit out of me! What the hell!" Jack protested as soon as he woke up, earning a deadly gaze from the colorless man. 

"Find something better to do than screaming early in the morning." Dark responded calmly for someone who had been just woken up by a freaking jumpscare.

"Ooh, don't try your spell on me this early in the mornin'! Stop lookin' at me! I'm not lookin' anything, I'm not hearing anythin'!" Jack proceeded to close his eyes and block his ears with his hands. What else was he supposed to do when he felt threatened while sleep-deprived? Act rationally? No one remembers their alter ego first thing in the morning!

Oh yeah. Jack's alter ego.

"Unreasonable." Jack could faintly hear the sound of a door closing. Not the front door, though. Probably the bathroom door.

This seemed to be a really, really great time to go on a morning jog. And maybe find a place he could throw knives and stuff. 

So Jack did. He found some creepy woods behind the campus area, and the trees didn't scream when his knife landed on them. Ironic that such a loud man like Jack was easily startled by piercing sounds. And for him, the sound of animals screaming and crying in pain were the worst. 

Jack sighed as he aimed his knife towards an innocent falling leaf. The leaf was dried and fragile, but Jack's knives are always sharp and piercing. It didn't stand a chance.

One way or another, Jack had to learn to be the knife to survive.

+++

At the end of the day, Jack decided he should just learn how to glitch himself straight to his dorm room. His professors were the absolute worst, and all of his classmates were on another level. He did expect that much for something as grand as Central College of Miscreant, but Jack was really running low on energy to deal with anything. He decided to take the campus bus back to the dorm buildings instead of walking. 

Jack took his time to appreciate the gothic architecture aesthetic surrounding the campus. He doubted that the college was actually built on that era, but it was cool either way. At the very least, he could tell by the big windows that this faculty building was built before electricity and lamps were a standard issue to every building.

He could see the campus landscape garden from the second story, bustling with all kinds of people. All of them lookin' like they were bad to the bone. It felt like a Disneyland, but just for the villains. Jack felt left out even though he had dyed hair and wore only dark clothing with black ripped jeans. Maybe he should wore his earrings again to make Anti even edgier.

Speaking of feeling left out, a particular colorless man strutted to the landscape garden at a quick pace. He wore a suit and tie to class? Jack had only been Dark's roommate for less than a day but somehow, it made sense that he was that much of a pathological villain to wear a set of dark suit and tie in a warm autumn day.

Jack felt like he had enough of that guy, yet the back of his mind is aching to uncover the mystery surrounding his roommate. The fact that he took things to his own matter? Brutal. Why couldn't he just tell some guy to do the dirty work? One way or another, the mystery would probably reveal itself.

Time to glitch-slash-teleport himself straight to the bus station to cut the chase.

+++

Surprisingly, Jack arrived first. Maybe Dark wasn't going back to their dorm room when Jack saw him. Maybe he was doing some evil extracurricular activities, it didn't really matter. What Jack cherished was that he could stretch a bit, be himself for a while, maybe get back to trying produce music. Learning to be evil for hours and hours wasn't ideal for Jack's mental health, but it really fed the Anti inside him.

At least, Jack won't go full Jekyll and Hyde. Hopefully. Jack had to balance out his life before he could heartlessly throw his knives to someone.

That someone could've been his very roommate who just busted down their door. He was lucky Jack wasn't holding anything sharp.

But Dark himself was looking like he had just been stabbed, metaphorically. His hair was tousled, the dark suit unbuttoned and a mess. He was breathing heavily while looking at nothing in particular; but Jack felt like he was being watched. Should he be going? Or should he try to get on his good side?

"Dark? Ya wanna talk?" Jack said, and he really said it as Jack. He even tried to control himself so he would glitch less.

"Y'wanna hear, Anti?" Dark looked down, stripped bare of confidence. Jack had a hunch that this wasn't Dark trying to reach out, but someone else behind the name.

So Jack could only offer the man behind a pseudonym. "Just call me Jack! And I'll hear ya, as long as you're not gonna hit me with a spell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoy this late update!!


	4. Inert Psychology

Jack?

He tried to rewire his brain, associating the name 'Jack' upon the slightly glitching man sitting in front of him. His face was relaxed, a weird sight for Mark since all he did to Jack was to make him feel awful. Karma sure worked weirdly since Jack wasn't in a bad mood but Mark's day was trashed. 

"Just got fired from being a lab assistant. Lost a good source of income. Dunno what to do with my life." Mark shrugged heavily. He couldn't think about anything. Maybe that was why he thought it was okay to share his dismay with a stranger of a roommate. 

Jack looked like he didn't know how to respond; his eyes darted back and forth towards Mark, his messy attire, and the dorm room door behind him. Suddenly, he glitched out of the chair and re-appeared behind Mark with two packages of snacks and passed one at him. Strangely, it was Lotte's mini chocolate pie. 

"Dunno if ya even like these things, but my arson of a classmate back in Europe liked it." Jack muttered mostly to himself, but Mark could hear it loud and clear. "Villain or not, an empty stomach makes you grumpy. Just eat it, Dark."

He hoped that Jack wasn't expecting an answer out of him, because Mark was absolutely at lost. As Mark tore the wrapping plastic of one of his favorite Korean snacks, thoughts passed by him like bullet trains. Mark wasn't sure how to deal with this. Should he pay no mind? Jack didn't seem to care that much about giving out free act of kindness. That, or he was just more focused on his snack.

"Say," Jack said between his bites. "Let's just get another job. Sure we can find one, or maybe we could sell something. You can persuade some people to buy your stuff."

Not that he wanted to agree straight away with Jack, but he did. Slowly, the image of the lab supervisor shouting disappeared, and ideas of things he could sell flowed through his mind. He could make some good dumplings, but it would take too much time. Maybe Mark could try to design something again. 

Mark wasn't that good at designing, but he liked it to the point that he wanted it to be something more than a hobby. If he took this chance, it could be something, anything.

"Hey, uh... Dark? Don't want to alarm ya, but y-- yer gaining colors? Is that normal?"

Jack definitely alarmed him. Mark could see the tips of his fingers gradually change from dull monochrome shades towards the golden skin tone he was born with. His hands, the tip of his ears, and his shoulders felt way too warm, way too unfamiliar.

_Stop_. He thought to himself. 

The colors stopped spreading. Nice to know that his autonomic nerves listened to his conscious side. Mark sighed heavily; it had been years since his colors unexpectedly reappeared. Why did Jack have to notice that? 

"I'll take a walk around, see if anyone put up a vacancy." Mark told a white lie. He also wanted to hide from Jack, from his sympathetic eyes and all. He couldn't believe that it was easier to deal with Jack when he was just a glitching and annoying guy with neon hair.

"Wait up, I wanna have a job too!" Jack's pitch became slightly higher, but not in annoyance or for intimidation purposes. Excitement? Mark couldn't grasp anything related to Jack. He didn't have the energy to understand Jack.

+++

Once they were outside, Jack's face returned stoic and cold. He glitched more than he did back on their dorm, and didn't really answer to Jack when he reflexively ran towards a puppy. What was up with this guy? 

The hypothesis that Jack was an inert who chose to study here under another name had a good possibility. It could be the reason why Jack was capable of giving out acts of kindness so easily, as easy as leaves followed the autumn breeze. Maybe Mark should continue reading the psychology book for inert college students. 

"Hey, Dark, look!" As soon as Mark turned his head, Jack glitched straight to the front door of a pet shop. "They're hiring!"

Mark sighed deeply. Maybe he won't get to the bottom of this guy after all.

When he arrived at the front of the pet shop, Jack didn't waste any time to recount the job requirements taped on the front door. Honestly, Mark didn't really want to pay attention to Jack's ramblings about the job since he really wanted to sell and design some clothes. But Jack was pretty damn serious about wanting to get a part-time job here.

"Dark, you're on the third semester, right? We could definitely try applying here! Maybe we should talk to the owner..."

"Wait--" Before Mark could say anything else, Jack had entered the building. So Mark followed suit.

The building wasn't that large, and Mark already lost track of a guy with neon green hair. Great. Mark decided to not look for him. He had other things on his mind, like-- a dog--no, his homework--more dogs--nope, but...

Okay. It was all the dogs they had in the shop. A golden retriever was smiling at him, and Mark had to return the favor. Somehow, the dog noticed him, let out a friendly bark, and smiled even more. 

"I think she likes you." A woman's voice startled Mark. It was a lady in her 60s with strands of grey hair amidst her dark-colored hair. She looked friendly--a trait commonly found in people who worked with animals. Maybe that was why Jack was so excited about a job in the pet shop.

"Hello, miss." Mark greeted her with a neutral voice. "I was just, uhm, looking around."

She smiled again, showing the soft wrinkles around her eyes. "Well, please call me Marlene. I believe you're Dark? Your friend Anti has introduced you. He told me that you guys are looking for a part-time job, correct? We are running short on staff, your help would be appreciated. Please bring in your CV tomorrow and we'll hire both of you if you don't have any history of animal cruelty."

Mark couldn't agree nor decline her offer, so he just kept his neutral facial expression. This was every single thing that Mark never prepared for. 

"Maam, Marlene, you are aware that we aren't exactly the best candidates for this job, right?" Mark whispered to her. Yet, she seemed unfazed.

"Of course, who else would name themselves Dark and Anti if not the Miscreant students? We will gladly accept you two as long as you aren't into hurting animals." She looked over the golden retriever who was still smiling at both of them. "And also, she knows who to trust."

+++

For the rest of the night, Mark couldn't really think about anything else but the golden retriever. He knew he couldn't manipulate animals, and also Marlene was just doing her job. She doesn't really need to know Mark's ability. 

On the other hand, Jack had put on his earphone again and typing out his CV. He was facing away from Mark, but he seemed focused on both typing and listening to the loud music. He definitely won't fall to the 'silence' scenario all over again, huh?

Mark could only sigh in defeat. He opened his own laptop to type out his CV with the golden retriever smiling on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the super late update!! the golden retriever is of course inspired by Mark's pet, Chica :)


End file.
